


Hungry for you

by ALCzysz17



Series: Smut Week 2018 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breast Milk Drinking, Company Oneshot to 'My Cousin Sansa', Day 4: Hungry for you, F/M, Heavily Pregnant Sex, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sansa, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jon pov, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: After leaving Dragonstone to Dany after the annulment of their disaster marriage, Jon and Sansa make it to White Harbor, but are stuck with her being so heavily pregnant. Lord Manderly offers them a room at his holdfast until after Sansa gives birth. During their time Sansa suffers the aches and pains of pregnancy and with the help of their spunky old midwife Darla, Jon knows exactly what he can do to help his betroth through her ailments.Day 4: Hungry for you





	Hungry for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ludholtzjj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/gifts).



> So, awhile back when I finally finished 'My Cousin Sansa' I had a talk with Ludholtzjj who was interested in Jon drinking Sansa's breast milk which doesn't happen in the story, we discussed that there wasn't enough lactation kink stories for these two, I've read maybe two?? 
> 
> So I gift this one to Ludholtzjj, this ones for you sweetcheeks! Bet ya thought I forgot about that convo! 
> 
> *Posting a day earlier because I will not have any time tomorrow (sad face)
> 
> *P.S: You don't have to read the other story to read this one, this is pure smut...well so is the other story, but again you do not have to read that one to be able to understand and enjoy this one!!*
> 
> Enjoy!! ^_~

 

 

The voyage to Winterfell was a rough one on Sansa. Jon worried about her, holed up in their cabin as she was with the choppy water making things worse. If he wasn’t able to be with her than it was her father, his uncle Ned that was or her brother, his cousin Robb whom would accompany her. Not for the first time during their sail from Dragonstone to White Harbor that Jon had wondered if they were better off staying at his Targaryen family’s home. Though usually after thinking that he’d balk at the thought, knowing it would have been a living hell for him and Sansa with Dany lurking about.

It was heavenly when they finally made it to White Harbor even though they were quite a few weeks off the mark. Sansa smiled brightly upon touching stable ground though he had to help her walk as her ankles were swollen due to her pregnancy. As soon as they arrived, they were received by Lord Manderly, escorting them to his large holdfast to stay for a few days and recoup. He even had a midwife present to assist Sansa and they learned she was further in her pregnancy than originally thought.

Jon pursed his lips, trying to keep from frowning as he was told that Sansa was in her final moon before birth and that it was completely and utterly unwise to continue on to Winterfell while she was in such a state. Sansa smiled lovingly at him, but he could tell she had known how far along she was and withheld that information. Jon held back his anger though, knowing her reasoning why she had done what she did and there was no need to add more stress and pressure upon her right now.

The old and wrinkled midwife, Darla declared that Jon and his betroth were to stay at Lord Manderly’s holdfast until after Sansa gave birth and was okayed to travel. Sansa and Jon agreed that they had hoped to make it to Winterfell for the birth of their child, but Ned put his foot down, stating that he’d travel back home and bring Catelyn here to be with Sansa while Robb had to leave and attend Winterfell considering how long he had been gone.

Sansa was placed on bedrest, enforced to not leave her bed unless she needed to use the chamber pot. Jon enjoyed watching and helping her sponge bath from the bed. As the days went on though, the harsher her pregnancy seemed to hit her. He felt bad for her, wishing he could take her pain away as she moaned about the aches her body was going through. Darla stated that it probably wouldn’t be as bad if they had not travelled while she was so heavily pregnant, berating them like children for their poor decision making, but then she’d bring Sansa lemon cakes and dote on her like she was her child.

Darla even doted on him, much to his chagrin and she especially liked doing it in front of the other men who snickered and chuckled. For once, Jon wanted to exert his status as a prince of Westeros, but Darla didn’t give two hoots to who he was. As she stated, ‘all men were the same to her, babes wishing to suck the teats of the world dry and needing a mother to pat their backs to rid their burps when they were done’.

Yet the worse thing about Sansa’s pregnancy that didn’t only affect her was the fact that they couldn’t have sex anymore. Not from lack of wanting either, Jon almost always wanted too, and Sansa still had quite the sex drive herself, but being on bedrest was because of her swollen ankles and her belly that had grown larger in the last few weeks. Then there was also other issues Jon had not been privy to before.

“My vagina is so swollen!” Sansa complained loudly, moaning of the ache between her thighs. “And my nipples hurt,” she continued, “and strangely itch.”

“I’m sorry, love, I wish I could do more for you,” Jon admitted sullenly, helping her to prop herself up against the headboard of their shared bed at Lord Manderly’s. “I don’t understand why this is happening now though.”

Sansa sighed. “Well technically I’ve been swollen down there before, and my nipples have hurt while my breasts were growing, but it just feels worse now the closer I get to birth.” She frowned down at her breasts then her rounded belly. “Darla says that my vagina is getting swollen because my body is getting ready for birth and my nipples itch and hurt because my breasts are starting to produce milk. I mean the other day, Jon, I went to pee and my nipples started leaking!”

Jon felt his jaw grow slack as he imagined his betroth crouching to pee in the chamber pot and her breasts just start to leak milk. “It was awful, I ruined my dress and Darla kept telling me it was alright and normal, but Jon!” Sansa threw her head back dramatically. “They itch so badly!”

“Then why don’t you try itching them?” he offered once he came back from his dazed imagination, his cock twitching with interest.

“I can’t, my breasts are too swollen and sensitive,” Sansa huffed, pouting as she tried to cross her arms before giving up from how sensitive her body was.

“I’ll go see Darla, see if there is anything I can get to help.” Jon felt better when she directed her soft smile at him, waving him over to press a kiss to his lips before shooing him to his mission.

Jon headed down towards Darla’s chambers, hoping to catch the older woman before she headed to bed for the night. He knocked on her door, stepping back and waiting for an answer. She flung the door open, her white hair already braided for bed and nightgown with sleeping robe over top, Jon gave her an apologetic smile.

“Hello, my lady, I was wondering if I could ask you a question concerning Sansa and her aches?” Darla smiled kindly if not with an impish glint in her eye before waving him in. He came to truly like Darla, she was spunky in her old age and people tended to listen when she spoke.

“What are her ailments, pretty boy?” Darla questioned as she walked to her trunk, getting ready to ease down and search for something that could help Sansa through her pregnancy. Jon shook his head with a thin smile at her name for him, one of many that he hated her to call him in public.

“She uh…” Jon coughed, realizing he’d have to repeat Sansa’s complaints. The midwife glanced over her shoulder, arching a thin white eyebrow. “She says her…vagina is swollen, and her nipples hurt and itch.” He knew his face was red now and he knew Darla was amused by his embarrassment too.

“Well, I have an ointment she can rub on her nipples to alleviate the itching, but there is nothing that can be done for the swelling of her vagina or nipples…” she trailed off for a moment, rubbing her chin in thought before adding in a mutter, “well nothing I could do…”

“Is there anything I can do then?” Jon questioned, feeling mildly manipulated by the old woman as she smirked at his words.

“Why yes, pretty boy, there is something you can do for you lovely, pregnant betroth! Follow me!” she declared, taking a moment to stand and groan at the cracks in her limbs. Jon moved to help her, fearing she hurt herself, but Darla waved him off and headed towards the door.

Jon followed her down the hall and stairway, realizing they were heading towards the kitchens. He wondered what exactly they’d need that would help Sansa that could come from here, unless Darla intended for him to stuff her with more food. He hardly doubted that was the case though, but kept his inquiries to himself. Darla headed right for the ice box, opening the door and stepping inside. Jon followed, watching her grab a small pail in the back and bringing it forth to him.

Upon receiving the small pail, Jon looked down to see that it was ice, a solid block of ice. Darla started none too gently pushing at him, commenting it was freezing in there before he could question her on the pail. Once they were out, she turned to him with a smirk.

“There you are, pretty boy.”

“Ice?” Jon asked, feeling a bit clueless.

“Yes, ice. It’ll help with the swelling on her vagina, chip it up and rub on her skin to reduce the swelling,” she said cheekily, seemingly enjoying Jon’s reddened face at her suggestion. “As for her aching and itchy nipples, that’s pressure from the milk in her teats, so either you or her need to milk them to relieve that pain.”

“Like a cow?”

“Sure, if you’re barbaric, but more like a babe actually. I’m sure a pretty boy like you can figure that one out for yourself.” Darla reached up and patted his cheek before leaving him in the kitchens with a bid of goodnight.

Jon stood there for a long moment, his mind going over what exactly the old midwife wanted him to do and though it seemed rather…sensual and strange, it actually made a lot of sense. He felt just a bit dim for not thinking of it before. He walked back up to their chambers, loving the way Sansa always seemed to smile wider and brighten when he entered a room. His heart thumped hard against his chest, realizing in only a short few weeks they’ll be able to marry.

“That took longer than I thought, what did Darla give you?” Sansa asked as Jon walked over to the writing desk, setting the pail down then walking over towards the bed for longclaw.

“Ice,” he answered simply.

“Ice?” she mumbled, arching a brow in question.

“Darla said it would help with the swelling of your vagina.” He turned the hilt of longclaw up so he could strike the ice within the pail with the hard wolf head, pounding against the ice until it cracked and chipped into pieces.

“Alright, but what of my poor nipples, Jon?” He groaned at her question, knowing she said it exactly that way on purpose, his little minx. Upon turning around, he could see the way she smirked and knew he was correct in his assessment.

“She had another solution for that,” Jon said, walking over with the crushed ice and setting it on the bed by her feet.

“And what was that?” she asked patiently.

“She said to…to milk you, that they hurt because of the milk in your teats.” Sansa frowned, turning her gaze down to her breasts covered in her nightgown.

“She means I should be milked like a cow? Sounds like that’d hurt considering how sensitive they are,” Sansa pouted, touching her tender breasts and whining at the ache.

“Not exactly, my love. But let’s start with your swollen issues.” Jon helped her lift her nightgown up over her belly, revealing her swollen cunt to his gaze as she spread her legs apart.

Jon bit his lip as he took in how red and swollen the flesh was. Sansa wasn’t kidding when she said it was swollen and hurt, it looked painful. He leaned back to grab the pail of ice, situating himself between her legs then searching for a small chip of ice. Once Jon choose one, he glanced up at her eyes then lightly touched the piece of ice on the outside of her folds, by the crease of her thighs. Sansa moaned at the touch of the cold ice, flinching at the difference between her heated skin and the ice.

Slowly, he dragged the slowly melting ice across her skin, touching the swollen folds where the ice seemed to melt faster. Her skin was hotter there, but at the way Sansa relaxed with pleased groans, it felt good to her. Jon smiled at the noises she made, grabbing another piece to rub against her swollen flesh. The more he touched her, the more aroused he became, rubbing the cold ice all around her cunt, even up to her hidden nub where Sansa jumped at the touch then moaned when he rubbed a cold finger against it.

As the ice grew smaller and smaller, Jon decided to drag it down to her entrance, tracing the slit up and down then abruptly pushing it inside her. Sansa moaned, flinching at the cold as he pushed it deeper until it was nothing but water leaking back out. “Oh gods, do that again,” Sansa moaned, shifting her hips as much as she could manage.

“You like that, sweet girl?” Jon questioned with an arch of his brow, grabbing another piece of ice to trace her slit.

“It feels so nice, Jon. It’s like I’m consumed in wildfire,” she explained, whining when he pushed the larger piece of ice passed her lips and into her depths. Her walls clenched around the cold ice and his finger.

“How do my fingers feel, love?” Jon asked further, pushing yet another piece of ice into her, followed by two fingers that he softly pumped in and out of her. He noted that her flesh was appearing less swollen, less red.

“So good, Jon.” Her answer sent a shiver down his spine. Jon curled his fingers, dragging his roughened fingertips along her inner muscles. He enjoyed the squishing sound everytime he pushed his fingers in and out of her, heated water slipping out of her along with her slick.

Sansa moaned at his touch, grasping at the covers of the bed as he worked her. His cock was twitching as it hardened, watching her wither and shake at his touch. Looking over her rounded belly, he felt surprised to see wet spots on her nightgown where her breasts were hidden. A jolt of arousal shooting down his spine as he realized her nipples were leaking milk. The thought of licking her wet nipples then sucking the milk from them made Jon incredibly hard, groaning deeply in his throat as he sped up his fingers.

“More, Jon, more,” Sansa groaned, crying out when he removed his fingers to push another chunk of ice inside her. He then pushed three fingers into her cunt, stretching her slit wider to accommodate his fingers.

“Are you close?” he asked, seeing her rapid nod before leaning down to swipe at her nub with the tip of his tongue. He used his free hand to pull back the hood hiding her fleshy nub then attacked it with his tongue, rubbing along the little-swollen button then flicking with the tip of his tongue before placing the flat of it through her folds and up against her nub.

Sansa cried out her release, her insides clutching at his fingers that continued to pump into her as she worked through her release. Jon pulled his fingers from her, calling her name to make her watch as he licked them clean. She whimpered at the sight.

“My nipples, Jon. They ache so much.”

It took some maneuvering before they were able to rid her of her nightgown, tossing the soiled fabric to the ground before Jon took in the sight of her nipples, swollen and red, larger than they had been with the once light pink skin darkened to a brown color. Jon licked his lips and groaned, especially so when he noticed beads of milk sprouting up from them.

“Would you like to test them out? Make sure the milk taste good for our babe?” Sansa asked lightly, her voice just on the edge of husky as she watched him with lidded eyes.

Sitting up more with Jon’s help, Sansa waved him over, so he was leaning against her side. He eyed her beautiful breasts then leaned down to lick a trail left behind, following it up to flick against her nipple. She moaned at the touch and Jon savored the taste before closing his lips around her enlarged nipple then began to suckle it. It shocked him a little when milk actually flowed out of her nipple, slowly filling his mouth before he swallowed. It tasted a bit sweet, possibly from the lemon cakes she had eaten earlier that day, but otherwise it tasted like milk should though better in his opinion.

Jon would much rather drink Sansa’s breast milk than goats milk any day. He felt her fingers smooth his hair back then clawed through it, pressing him closer and closer to her breast as he sucked harder and harder. It was addicting, suckling her nipple and drinking her milk. Jon could see himself doing this every time she needed relief, hell even when she didn’t need the relief. He could imagine she had just fed their child then he would be thrusting into her sweet cunt while sucking the milk out of her lovely breasts.

The thought made him rub his erected cock against her hip while his flicked his tongue across her nipple, forcing it to stiffen inside his mouth then sucking hard on the fleshy bud. Sansa was humming and sighing and when he opened his eyes to peer up at her, her face was relaxed with her eyes closed and a soft smile on her lips. Jon realized she must have seriously been feeling some pain for she finally looked peaceful now.

Eventually, she pushed his head back, telling him to drink from her other breast to relieve the ache there. Jon didn’t need to be told twice, tenderly taking her left breast to face the nipple towards him, so he could reach without leaning heavily on her. He flicked his tongue against her nipple for a few swipes, encouraging her moans then his lips were clamping around the swollen bud where he suckled his mouth full of her milk.

While Jon preoccupied himself with her breasts, Sansa managed to slip her hand down his breeches to capture his hardened cock. He groaned around her nipple as she stroked her hand up and down his shaft, palming his cock’s head where his liquid leaked out then spreading it along his cock. The harder she squeezed him, the harder his suction of her nipple. Strangely, Jon thought they were both milking each other, her for his seed and him for her milk. He started to massage her breast in his hand, finding that more milk came out with each suck.

After a hard swallow, Jon pulled off her nipple with a loud pop, pushing away Sansa’s questing hand. “I want you, Sansa, sweet girl, can you handle it?” Jon asked breathlessly, feeling rather full and warm. He could even feel her milk rolling down his throat, having escaped his mouth.

Sansa nodded. “Make love to me, Jon,” she declared.

Jon smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips and groaning when her tongue pushed through to wrap around his. They kissed hot and wet for a moment before Jon could pull away to discard his nightshirt and pants. He grabbed her legs, spreading them widely to fit his hips then with an approving nod from her, he directed his cock up and down her folds, looking even less red and swollen than before.

She was hot inside as he pushed in, a hot, tight and comforting glove that wrapped around his cock and seemed to refuse to let it go. Jon started off at a slow pace, trying to not jostle Sansa and the babe in her belly too much. She didn’t care for it though, moaning at his slow pace and complaining that she needed it harder and faster. He placed his hands upon her belly in hopes to keep it from bouncing too much then started to thrust a bit faster and harder. He could tell he was close to release, close to his peak, but he wanted to get her off again, so he reached behind him to grab a piece of ice, small and thin then placed it against her hooded nub.

Her shout at the touch and rutting against him only encouraged Jon to pound into her. The ice chip melted, being replaced by his thumb rubbing in circles upon her nub to push her closer to her peak. Sansa clutched at her pillow behind her head, her nipples leaking more and more. Jon groaned, snapping his hips twice before releasing his seed inside her. His thumb kept rubbing though as he rutted through his peak, setting off hers a moment later where her inner walls clenched tightly around his limping cock.

Sansa cried out his name, head thrown back in her release. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. Pulling out slowly, Jon watched as his seed slowly leaked out of her, a beautiful sight as well, he thought. He took it upon himself to clean her up, wiping the water and seed from her cunt then the trails of milk from her breasts and body before they got situated back in bed.

“So, is that what my midwife Darla told you to do, Jon?” Sansa asked quietly, her eyes drifting shut though there was a smile on her lips.

“Well, for the most part, yes,” Jon answered honestly, nuzzling against her head and hair.

It was that morning as he went down to get breakfast for him and Sansa that he encountered Darla. She smirked heavily at him, eyes twinkling in mischief as she looked him up and down.

“So, I heard you helping your wife with her ailments, pretty boy,” she commented lightly. Jon choked, his face burning as his mouth gaped open at her. “Maybe you are more than a pretty face,” she added, reaching up to pat his cheek before mumbling to herself, “if only I was thirty years younger.”

Jon choked again, watching the older woman walk to the eating hall with a skip in her step and wink over her shoulder. He wasn’t so sure if he agreed with Sansa’s wants to bring Darla back with them to Winterfell, but she would definitely keep Uncle Ned and Aunt Catelyn on their toes, she certainly does with him…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I feel slightly scandalized for writing this, hahaha! So the whole Sansa shouting out 'my vagina is swollen' is actually taken from my sister who is currently 5-6 months into her pregnancy with my nephew and she comes over one day, sits down at the kitchen and goes, "Lish, my vagina is swollen!" I don't think I have ever laughed so hard in my life. So, she is my inspiration and also the nipple itching where she mentions my mom should put nipple cream on her baby registry and my dad goes 'really?' and my sister goes, 'yeah, the itch is real!' 
> 
> Anywho! I hope y'all enjoyed this story and please let me know whatcha think!? 
> 
> p.s- I love my OC Darla ^_~


End file.
